


Grounding

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's this particular look that gets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/gifts).



Dick’s lips are slick with spit and come when he comes up from between Bruce’s legs, cheeks red and hair disheveled from the tugs of Bruce’s hands. He licks his upper lip and smiles at Bruce, not bothering to get the come that splattered on his cheekbone.

"You’re a mess," Bruce says, voice still low in his chest and Dick grins at him. 

"Gonna punish me for it?" Bruce makes a grunting noise. Dick lets his eyes flutter shut before arching his spine and throwing head back. "Bruce, Bruce! Oh, God, Bruce!" He writhes, laughing when Bruce tries to grab him and tackle him onto the bed. After a chase around the bed, Bruce finally catches him and pins him down to the mattress, and Dick has a sparkle in his eyes that is unmistakable. Bruce can’t help but lean down and kiss him, feeling Dick’s moans and the sensation of lean, muscular legs wrapping around his waist. When he pulls his head back to look at Dick, the look is changed—he’s dazed, a happy smile on his face. Not nearly as energetic, maybe, but still—he’s like some kind of perfect painting. "Bruce?"

"Shsh." Bruce plants a hickey on Dick’s pulse point before pulling back to stare at the younger man. "You’re really beautiful."

And even if he’s heard it a million times before from other people, Dick blushes so hard that it reaches his chest. “Jeez, Bruce.” He smiles and kisses Bruce hard and he really does appreciate every single compliment that he gets and when he pulls back, it only takes a second for him to dive back in.


End file.
